cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lennox
Before the Sith Lennox was born a Sith, but was not always in the New Sith Order. Since the inception of his nation in 2007, Lennox has shown many qualities of the Sith; ambitious, abrasive, brash, and innovative.Initially, Lennox was without an alliance. He maintained isolationism to perfect his abilities as a force-adept Sith. It didn't take Lennox long to become a formidable Sith. He first blessed the grounds of Polaris by incorporating his nation into the NpO. At Polaris, he served as a battalion commander, and senior foreign affairs official. After a year and a half in Polaris, the New Sith Order was created by Ivan Moldavi in March of 2009. Seeing this, Lennox realized that only his full potential would be realized by joining the Sith Order. Ascension in the Sith Doppelganger, a Sith Lord at the time, saw Lennox's true potential as a Sith. He granted Lennox the position of Shadow Hand of the Sith. This position granted Lennox a great deal of authority within the fledgling Sith Order. Soon enough, Lennox would show that his demi-god abilities were far beyond the capabilities of a mere Shadow Hand. He was appointed a Sith Lord in May of 2009. As a Sith Lord Within many Sith circles, Lennox is widely revered as a god-like figure by many. They attribute his status to his perfect ability to wage war. A legend that is passed around the Sith Order is that Lennox once took down twenty enemy nations down to zero infrastructure within one click of the button. Other's say that Lennox once shot down twenty five nuclear missiles in a row with his SDI. While many of these legends are unsubstantiated, his status as a Sith Demi-God is certainly undisputed. Some of his other abilities include diplomatic mastermind, financial genius, and adept architect of propaganda. During the NSO-RAD War, Lennox is renowned to have singlehandedly charged his nation into the field of battle before war was even declared. He came back after annihilating one hundred RAD nations with just his cruise missiles. His nation was unmarred; not even a single drop of infrastructure was touched. After the war, he resigned himself to perfecting his nation. The first task he accomplished was to build two CIA wonders. Then, he created the idea of having two Manhattan Projects. While many viewed this as redundant, Lennox saw a way to utilize the two Projects efficiently. With them, he was able to produce twenty five nuclear missiles a day. Finally, he finished the first Death Star. With the Death Star, he was able to reach either the Moon or Mars and mine them for unique resources never seen before. The Death Star was also an invincible star fortress capable of taking down entire alliances at once. It wasn't until the Second Unjust War that Lennox was able to utilize his perfect nation against his enemies. At the first signal of war, Lennox's armies charged into enemy lines; disappearing for the remainder of the war. From time to time, the Sith Supreme Command received reports from Lennox's generals detailing enemy positions. It is said that his expeditionary forces took down one hundred FoK nations. Intercepted messages from the enemy detailed a new provision that required their forces to retreat on sight of Lennox's Sith army. After the month long siege of Moldavistadt, the Sith capital, by overwhelming enemy forces, Lennox finally returned. The rest of his army was incinerated; not by the enemy, but by Lennox himself. He cited that his army was being insubordinate for not defeating the Superfriends by himself. When he came back he shared no war stories, received no medals, and sought no praise. His focus was only on rebuilding the New Sith Order so that she may get their revenge. Category:Individuals Category:Member of New Sith Order